Midterms version
by YouHaveNeverHeardOfMe
Summary: The task this year at my school was to write a prologue to a part of the hunger games novel.


Engelsk Tenatmen våren 2012-03-20 Selma Juul 10A Task 3D

Ahhhh hahaha…Well mid therms this year happened to be "write an end to this extrcation of the hunger games :D Well this is what mine looked like

The Hunger Games

_For a moment, we stopped and survey one another_

I could feel my fuzzed and uneven heartbeat drum in my ears. The effect of the smoke had still not reached an end, my head felt light and dizzy. The fact that I was six meters over the ground wasn't helping either… As the adrenalin slowly retreated from my system, the exhaustion hit in full force. My legs started shaking; every muscle was vibrating from the weight of my body. And I collapsed on the branch, I knew I should treat all my wounds from the flying fire balls. I knew I should drink water, I knew I should dry my clothes from when I ran trough the lake. The last thing I heard before I was sitting on first class on a train to wonderland was; "Lets camp here, she have to come down eventually"…

The feeling of being lulled out of unconsciousness and into sanity is the best thing I know, to be greeted by the morning sun peeking trough the branches high of the ground. It reminded me of the trees back home…outside the fence. A bird started singing somewhere among the billions of leafs this forest had to offer. It was a happy morning song. And as the sun raised higher more birds joined in, like colorful balls bouncing back en forth in the green leafs, the birds exchanging they're sounds making a beautiful orchestra of high pitch bird sounds. The artwork was almost at it's climax when a strange grunting sound intruded brutally.

My eyes snapped wide open when reality literally slapped me in the face. My arms and legs were tangled among thinner branches and had kept me from falling the long way down from the tree, at night. At the bottom of the tree, the Careers had fallen asleep round the trunk, they were all sleeping, except one…Peeta. My fellow tribute from district 12. I didn't know if I should be happy or mad. Carefully and as silent as possible I climbed down meter by meter from the tree and stopped merely inches from the slumbering Peeta. Judging by the sun and the fact that the birds had just awakened, I would guess the clock was about 5 in the morning. And Peeta…was everything but a morning person. If it wasn't for the fact that he would kill me in a sane condition, I would have punched him for slaking off like that when he is suppose to keep the guard.

I held my breath, carefully not to wake anyone; the smallest crack from one of the branch supporting me would be enough. As slow as a slug I stretched a leg out over Peeta's shoulder and stood tip toe on the soft ground. The guy sitting beside Peeta gave out a sleepy groan.

I could have sworn I felt the taste of my heart. My rapidly increasing heartbeat was drumming in my ears again, blurring my sight. If the camera team was awake at this hour I bet whole Panem is keeping their breath! Just like me.

I lowered myself further and further down till I was hovering over the sleeping boys. Resting my soar palms against the tree. This must be the most awkward and uncomfortable position I have ever been in.

That's when my mussels decided to remind me of yesterday, my legs started vibrating again from the tenseness and the tautness. Like I would recover completely in one night, what is this? Twilight?

"Katniss?" everything froze, please say that Peeta talked in his sleep, please say that Peeta talked in his sleep, please say that Peeta talked in his sleep! My rapidly beating heart was banging against my ribcage; almost as if it was trying to get out. I could feel the blood rush all the way out to my finger tips and back. My head slowly dropped downwards to meet a pair of confused, disappointed, startled, surprised, joyful, annoyed, wide open and awake eyes.

My body reacted before my brain. I ran for it. With the tiny little energy and power left in my wounded limbs. As fast as my shaking legs could bare me! The newly found adrenalin, made my speed increase drastically. Like a power booze.

I left Peeta and the other Careers behind me, creating as much distance as possible. After about five minutes of full speed sprinting, I started slowing down into a slow jog. I was absolutely 98% empty for energy and my legs started giving up on me. I fell forward just wanting to hit the soft ground to hit me and close my eyes.

Almost…there. But I never hit the ground, in fact I went the opposite way.

Up? Something strong was holding my waist up from behind, lifting me. A pair of arms to be precise, strong arms from district 12.

Page 3of3


End file.
